Obra do Acaso
by Thai-Barra
Summary: É uma das Historinhas IchiRuki que eu criei pra passar o tempo, achei bonitinha e resolvi postar ' A musica é In My Place do ColdPlay


**_Obra do Acaso _**

_**In my place, in my place**  
__(Em meu lugar, em meu lugar)__  
**Were lines that I couldn't change**  
__(Estavam linhas que eu não podia mudar)__  
**I was lost, oh yeah**  
__(Eu estava perdido, sim)__  
**I was lost, I was lost**  
__(Eu estava perdido, estava perdido)__  
**Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed**  
__(Cruzei linhas que não deveria ter cruzado)__  
**I was lost, oh yeah**  
__(Eu estava perdido, ah sim)_

_**Yeah, how long must you wait for it?**  
__(Sim, quanto tempo você tem que esperar por isso?) __  
**Yeah, how long must you pay for it?**  
__(Sim, quanto tempo você tem que pagar por isso?)__  
**Yeah, how long must you wait for it?**  
__(Sim, quanto tempo você tem que esperar por isso?)__  
**For it**  
__(Por isso)_

Tarde chuvosa, Ichigo estava andando pela cidade, seus pés o levaram para uma praça, sentou num dos bancos, e avistou uma pequena criatura em cima de uma árvore. Não pensou duas vezes, com um sorriso na cara, foi até árvore. Rukia estava tão distraída em seus pensamentos, que mal sentia a reatsu dele  
_"Por que chamaram a ele e não a mim?"_ – pensava Rukia – _"Como se não bastasse o Kaien-dono, agora ele" _

_**Sing it please, please, please**  
__(Cante por favor, por favor, por favor)__  
**Come back and sing to me**  
__(Volte e cante para mim)__  
**To me, me**  
__(Para mim, mim)__  
**Come on and sing it out, now, now**  
__(Vamos lá e cante pra valer, agora, agora)__  
**Come on and sing it out, to me, me**  
__(Vamos lá e cante pra valer, para mim, mim)__  
**Come back and sing it.**  
__(Volte e cante)_

Ichigo havia sido mandado a uma missão suicida para o Hueco Mundo, o mesmo tinha "desaparecido", de acordo com a Soul Society, ele tinha morrido ou algo parecido, Yamamoto tinha mandado varias vezes varias equipes de busca, mas todas vinham sem respostas.  
Ichigo Incomodado com o "vácuo", sobe discretamente na árvore tira o sobretudo e põe no ombro da mesma.[ é o mesmo q a Rukia e o Renji usaram na Saga do HM]  
-Yo pequena... – sussurrava no ouvido dela  
-I-Ichigo? – a voz do rapaz a tirou de seus pensamentos  
-Quanto tempo ^^ - dizia sentando ao lado da mesma  
-I-Ichigo... – dizia passando a mão no rosto dele – Não, não é você, n-não pode ser você, você ta morto, não pode... – falava às lagrimas  
-Sim, sou eu sim... – dizia tirando um colar de coelho de diamante

**I was scared, I was scared**  
(Eu estava assustado, estava assustado)  
**Tired and underprepared**  
(Cansado e despreparado)  
**But I waited for it**  
(Mas eu esperei por você)

_***~FlashBack~***_  
-O que foi Rukia? – dizia Ichigo ao ver Rukia com um semblante triste  
-Na-Nada... – sorriu falsamente  
-Essa sua encenação não funciona comigo ¬¬'  
Suspirou - Você promete que não vai morrer?  
-R-Rukia...  
-Promete?  
-Ta mais... Por quê?  
Suspirou novamente – Há duas horas, o Hitsugaya taichou, e a Hinamori Fukutaichou, vieram aqui dizendo que tinha uma missão pra você...  
-Pra mim?  
-Sim, é uma missão suicida para o Hueco Mundo, - fez uma breve pausa. Ichigo arregala os olhos – Parece que a Soul Society achou o novo esconderijo de Aizen  
-Certo, mas porque eu tenho que ir a essa missão?  
-Você é o que mais se encaixa nos padrões – dizia seria – Só pode ir você, só você...  
-Entendo...  
-Ichigo  
-E se eu recusar?  
-Aizen Irá destruir Karakura e a Soul Society...  
-Nani?  
-Aizen roubou a copia da chave do Rei, agora com a Hokyoku e essa copia, ele pode fazer o que ele bem entender, mas precisa de tempo no Maximo 20 dias para ambas adquirirem esse poder...  
-E a minha missão é recuperar essa copia?  
-Isso...  
-E quando eu devo ir?  
-Amanhã de manhã, dois taichous virão te buscar...  
-Hm...  
-Ichigo... – abaixa o olhar – Onegai Ichigo... Não morra Onegai... Nã-  
-Shhh.... – Colocou um dedo nos lábios dela – Eu não vou morrer... Juro^^  
-Ichigo... – Abraçou-o  
*~De manhã~*  
-Ichigo... Acorda Ichigo...  
-Rukia? –Abriu os olhos – Já?  
-Hai...  
-... – Levantou da cama – Vou tomar banho, se quiser pode voltar à dor-  
-Não...  
-Por que não?  
-Por que não, oras... u_u  
-Baixinha... ¬¬  
Quando ele terminou o banho, e de se arrumar, desceu, afim de comer alguma coisa, se depara com algo que nunca esperaria da parte dela: Rukia estava cozinhando  
-O que uma nanica uma nanica como você ta fazendo aqui?? – sussurrava no ouvido dela  
-C-cozinhando, oras – disse absurdamente corada  
-Hm...- sentou numa das cadeiras – Não sabia que tu cozinhava  
-Na Soul Society, tive aulas com os melhores chefes do clã – colocou o café na xícara – Prove ^^  
-Hm.. – tomou um gole... – Hum, hum... Para uma nanica isso ta muito bom  
-¬¬ ' Obrigada... – sentou do lado dele – Você promete que volta pra mim? – cora com que acaba de dizer  
-Prometo... Ah... – colocou a mão no bolso – Eu fui ontem numa joalheria, e comprei isso pra você... – tirou um colar de diamantes do Charppy  
-*---------------* É-e lindo... Ichigo, Arigatou  
-Sabia que ia gostar – ia colocar o colar no pescoço dela, mas a mesma o impediu – R-Rukia?  
-Ichigo, já que você vai voltar me dê quando esse dia chegar...  
-Tudo bem...  
-Ichigo, tome cuidado, a zanpakutou do Aizen é muito poderosa...  
-Eu sei...  
-Cuidado como Hueco mundo, ele é muito traiçoeiro...  
-Eu seu u_ú  
-E se-  
-Rukia, pare de falar como se eu nunca tivesse ido lá ou lutado com o Aizen...  
-Gome.... –abaixa a cabeça- É que eu me preocupo com você – sussurrou  
-R-Rukia...  
-Ano... Deixa que eu lavo os pratos – pegou os pratos e colocou na pia, tentando mudar de assunto  
-Aaah não... – se levantou – você cozinhou agora eu lavo – pegou-a pela cintura  
-Não mesmo... – tentava se livrar dos braços de Ichigo, mas não conseguia, então restou uma única opção... – Bakudou 1# Sai! – Ichigo cai no chão como estava segurando Rukia, ambos caem.  
Rukia havia caído de frente para o ruivo. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos. Ambos não sabiam direito o que fazer, agiram pelo que mente, desejo e coração, foram se aproximando cada vez mais e mais...  
-Liberar – sussurrou quando seus lábios estavam bem próximos, finalmente beijaram-se. Ichigo sentou com ela no colo, enquanto a mesma acariciava os fios ruivos com uma mão, e com a outra na nuca dele. Enquanto ele a segurava pela costa trazendo-a para mais perto. A boca dele tinha gosto de morango, apesar do seu nome significar "morango", sua boca tinha o gosto do mesmo, quase não se percebia, mas lembrava. Já a dela tinha um gosto inexplicável...  
Ambos sempre sonharam por esse momento, sabiam que seria inexplicável, mas o "gosto" de ambos era mais que seus loucos sonhos poderiam imaginar...  
Não sabiam quanto tempo ficaram nesse jeito, mais nada, nada os separaram, apenas o nosso velho amigo, estraga prazeres: Ar [¬¬']  
-D-Desculpe...- disse Ichigo tirando as mãos da costa dela, e ela do cabelo e nuca do mesmo, mas ainda continuando no colo dele  
-N-não e-eu que peço desculpas – ficando mais vermelha que um pimentão – Ichigo, eu... eu... – quando ia falar seus verdadeiros sentimentos, a campainha toca [to começando a ficar com raiva de mim mesma ¬¬'] – Vou atender... – Foi até a porta – U-Ukitake taichou, Kyouraku taichou – curvou-se – Ohayo...  
-Ohayo Kuchiki, não precisa tanta formalidade ^^'  
-Gome... – sorriu, não sabia se era de felicidade por ver seu taichou bem, ou de tristeza por ver seu amado partir... – Vou chamar o Ichigo, entrem onegai... – saiu da porta e mostrou a sala  
-Rukia... – falou ao ver ela entrando na cozinha  
-.... – novamente ficou com aquele semblante triste – Ichigo... Promete que volta pra mim?  
-Ohh, _minha_ pequena... – enxugou a lagrima solitária que corria pelo rosto dela – Prometo – beijou-a na testa – Eu prometo  
-Ichigo.... – o abraçou o mesmo retribuiu  
-Rukia, cuide do meu corpo... – se afastou dela – diga a eles que eu tive que viajar de ultima hora – saiu do seu corpo  
-Certo – pegou o corpo  
-Tchau pequena...  
-Ja ne...  
Ichigo foi até a sala , se encontrou com o s dois taichous e foi...  
Rukia colocou o corpo sentado numa cadeira e foi _lavar os pratos _

_**If you go, if you go**  
__(Se você for, se você for)__  
**Then Leave me down here on my own**  
__(Então deixe-me aqui sozinho e abatido)__  
**Then I'll wait for you, yeah**  
__(Então eu esperarei por você, sim)_

-Merda ele lavou tudo ¬¬'  
-Ohayo Rukia-chan...  
-Ka-karin?  
-O Ichi-nii foi pra onde? E nem ouse dizer q ele foi viajar de ultima hora... ¬¬'  
-Desde Quando você tava ai?  
-Desde quando a campainha tocou e dois homens e entraram....  
-V-você pode ver os dois? O.O  
-Sim, e sei que eles são shinigamis como o Toshirou, Rangiku, o Ichi-nii e você... – fez uma breve pausa – Então, onde o Ichi-nii foi?  
Rukia ficou a principio pasma ao ouvir isso, mas logo voltou ao normal e explicou tudo sobe os shinigamis, a missão de Ichigo e todo o resto...  
_***~FlashBack~***_  
-I-Ichigo... Achei que você tinha morrido... – abraçou-o  
-Ru-rukia, nos vamos cair...  
-Tudo bem, se você se machucar eu te curo....  
-Ahhh~ - caiu  
-I-ichigo.... você se machucou?  
-Não x_x  
-Que bom^^ - ajudou-o a sentar  
-Como eu prometi, voltei e... – colocou o colar no pescoço dela – isso agora é seu... ^^  
-Ichigo... – o abraçou nova mente  
-Huhu... – riu e retribuiu o abraço – Te amo minha pequena, senti muito sua falta  
-Também... Também te amo, também senti sua falta, quase morro sem você  
-Rukia...  
-Sim? - Olhou para ele sorrindo  
-Minha pequena... – beijou-a, ficaram um bom tempo, não se desgrudaram, não queriam, só se separavam por causa do maldito ar....  
-Ichigo, e a chave? – sentou do lado dele  
-Já ta nas mãos do Yamanato  
-Você lutou com o Aizen?  
-Sim, ele fugiu de novo  
-Hm.... você ficou muito ferido?  
-Sim, quase morro...  
-Nani?  
-Quando eu cheguei a Soul Society, estava grave mente ferido. Por sorte, vi o Hanatarou treinando com o Renji, ambos me viram e me levaram pro 4º esquadrão...  
-O Hanatarou treinando? O.O  
-Sim...  
-E você ta melhor?  
-Mais ou menos, só com ferimentos leves ^^'  
-Ichigo... u_u  
-Eu fugi só pra te ver, pequena...  
-Pois o senhor vai voltar agora pra Soul Society u_u  
-Não mesmo... – disse se levantando e correndo, sabia que ela iria mandá-lo a força...  
-Ahhh... Volta aqui... - disse correndo atrás dele  
-Se for pra voltar pra Soul Society não mesmo!  
-Ahh se vai – der repente Ichigo some do campo de visão dela – Ue? Cadê ele?  
-To aqui... –disse aparecendo atrás dela e segurou-a pela cintura – Vamos pra casa, eles já devem estar preocupados, né?  
-Up...  
A chuva começou a parar, as nuvens negras davam lugar a um belo por do sol. Ichigo e Rukia andavam mais felizes do que nunca, não tinham pressa pra voltar. Queriam desfrutar mais do que nunca a companhia um do outro, nada mais...

**Owari.**

* * *

** Bem esse é o meu 1º post nesse site ^^'  
**

**Eu tenho uma outra fic mas não tá nesse site...  
(vou tentar posta-lá aqui =P~)**

Mata ja ne _ô/  



End file.
